


Alone

by Jen425



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, Catra Needs A Hug, Drabble, F/F, Pain, Regrets, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Catra doesn’t need Adora.Right?





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have Feelings, okay?

Catra doesn’t need Adora. She never had.

 

(Except that when she’d layed in the remnants of their bed she had sobbed for hours and wondered what she did wrong. Except that she sometimes still wonders.)

 

(Far away and on that very night, Adora had sunk into a too-soft mattress, having never felt so out of place.)

 

Catra hates Adora, and She-Ra, and every last one of the princesses.

 

(Except that, every time they meet, she wonders if Adora would still forgive her. Deep in her heart, she still loves her oldest friend.)

 

(What she doesn’t know: Adora would, Without hesitation. Because she loves here. She will always love her.)

 

Catra is second to none except Hordak. And She-Ra. More than anything, she wants to defeat She-Ra.

 

(But she doesn’t, too. A true defeat is Adora’s death, and, even after their fight, she doesn’t think she could do such a thing again.)

 

(What she somehow knows is that Adora feels the same.)

 

Catra knows what she’s doing. And she  _ will _ defeat the Rebellion.

 

(She has to, Or she’ll die trying. Or die for failing. And, in truth, she’s still unsure where she’s going, but this is her path, now.)

 

(Adora doesn’t know, either. And Catra’s body on the next battlefield haunts her dreams more than she would like.)

 

Catra doesn’t need Adora, and she hates her! And she’s better off without her.

 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
